It's Christmas In July
by animabi
Summary: Sasuke wakes up one morning to find he feels like celebrating Christmas. Set when Sasuke is five and Itachi is ten. Fluff.


It's Christmas In July.

Summary: Sasuke wakes up one morning to find he feels particularly jolly today. Set when Sasuke is five and Itachi is ten. Fluff insues.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I belong to myself.

"Nii-san, what do you want for Christmas?"

Itachi gave Sasuke a confused look. Christmas was five months away, so this question came straight out of left field. He tried to relax his raised eyebrow. "I hadn't given it much thought, considering it's currently summer. Why?"

"I don't know why but I just really want to celebrate Christmas! Right now! Hey, do you think Mother and Father would let me decorate my room with some of our lights?" Sasuke gave him a happy smile bouncing back and forth on his heels in anticipation. Itachi didn't know what to think, other than his Father would either be really confused and let it go, or forbid Sasuke from doing so because it was childish and unnecessary, as he put it. He'd probably give him and earful on how to invest his time in other things such as schoolwork or taijutsu practice. Itachi could see it playing out in his head as he watched his younger brother search for empty Christmas cards to decorate. Sasuke would be disappointed, and sad for at least a week if not more.

"Nii-san, want to help me make cards? I'm going to send one to Auntie first!" Sasuke quickly took to the floor as Itachi watched him draw on the card in blue crayon, two stick figures hugging and an "I love you Auntie! Merry Christmas!", Being written on it above.

It was cute, Itachi decided, how happy Sasuke was getting even though it was such a ways away. legs swayed back and forth and he gave little, "hmmm…"'s every once in a while, contemplating what else he wanted to put on the card. Scratch that, it was adorable. His face lit up like the Christmas lights Itachi was sure were going to be on his otouto's mind as he joined him on the floor and Sasuke directed him to make a card for Uncle so he wouldn't be left out.

Thhey drew and colored together fir a while until the door slid open and Mikoto looked in to see her sons on the floor together. "Itachi, I thought you were polishing your shurikens after practice?" Itachi sat up, "Mother, I've finished I was just helping sasuke… helping him..." Itachi groped for the words. _I was helping him make Christmas cards in July!_

Before Itachi could find his words, Mikoto sat down next to them and smoothed her apron. "Sasuke don't forget Auntie's bun. And why don't you draw Uncle with her too?"

Sasuke gave her a smile, "Good Idea!", before facing down again, determination to make his Aunt feel loved ever present on his features. Itachi was glad it was his mother who walked in and not his Father. He relaxed a bit.

"When you're done how about I take the cards and hold onto them until Christmas? Then they won't get lost and Auntie will be so happy when she see's this Sasuke." Mikoto beamed.

"You really think so? I can't get her hands right…", Sasuke looked up as his mother hauled him into her arms and kissed his cheek. "I know she will. C'mon, it's time for dinner, you can finish making the cards after you eat. Lets go, Itachi."

"Ah, Ok." Said ten year old complied, getting up off the floor and following his mother to the kitchen and the disappointed little 'Awwwwwwwwww…' That followed. Not long after dinner Itachi was trying to find other Christmas related activites to do with Sasuke and sneak around the house simultaneously, to protect his brother from a stern scolding. That is until Mikoto called that it was time for Sasuke to turn in. Sasuke frowned and tried to convince his Mother he and Aniki were having too much fun to go to bed, and that he wanted to make sure he was on Santa's good list. Mikoto told him Santa wouldn't judge so harshly and carried him to bed.

…

10:48. Sasuke looked at his clock and sighed. He couldn't sleep. He was way too excited and had way too many imaginary cookies and milk before bed, and Sasuke felt sulking and pouting required adequant amount of effort and attention if he were to show Santa how guilty he was for not being able to finish all the cards in time. He didn't want to be on the naughty list did he? He was already stressed enough! After all when Sasuke thought about it, ninja's killed for a living! And he was going to be enter the academy in just two years! He had to show Santa he was good and ever so deserving of presents while he could, because compared to other children, he found he was lacking in his yearly presents deposit. Most turning out to be things like clothing as socks. Sasuke grimaced at the thought of last years gifts. He had however gotten lucky and snagged other things too, like the set of plastic kunai, his father had gotten him so he could become accustomed to handling the weapon early. The one he found he treasured the most though, was a small green dinosaur currently nestled in his chest with him under the blankets of his bed. He buried his face in it, reminded of the person who had gave him it and closed his eyes with a small sigh.

"Aniki…"

"Yes?"

"AHMPHH!" A hand clapsed over his mouth.

"Shhhh… It's just me Sasuke." Sasuke relaxed, making out Itachi's features in the darkness.

Itachi's hand left his mouth slowly. "Sorry I scared you Otouto."

Sasuke shook his head. "I wasn't scared aniki! I just thought I saw someone behind you is all!" Itachi gently pat Sasuke on the head. He was still clutching Dino-san ( As Sasuke had affectionately nicknamed it) hopelessly in as tight a grip as he could muster, and were his hands… Shaking a little? It was hard to see in the darkness. Itachi gave Sasuke a reassuring smile and gripped tense and still slightly shaking hand.

"I see. Thank you I didn't know there was anything behind me." Sasuke looked down at the touch, and blushed seeing Dino-san still in his arms. His parents were slowly discouraging him to get rid of his old baby toy, and Sasuke had cried and locked it in his closet against his will but every now and then he couldn't help but dig Dino-san up and cuddle him, after thoroughly apologizing for being stuffed in a box first. He hid him behind his back, hoping his Aniki hadn't noticed despite the dark. Itachi just smiled and took his hand, leading him out of his room and into the hallway towards the backyard. Leaving his friend on his bed before they left, Sasuke hesitantly whispered a small, "Where are we going Aniki?".

Itachi turned his face enough to give sasuke a small smile, "I have surprise waiting for you, but you have to be quiet or we'll wake Mother and Father. So shhhh." Itachi emphasized pressing a finger to his lips.

Sasuke beamed and nodded, now giddy with excitement. It must have been one heck of a surprise if Mother and Father weren't even allowed to see!

Intructing Sasuke to close his eyes, Itachi made his way to the dock in their backyard, Sasuke in hand. At this time of night, the moon shown on the water of their small back yard pond, illuminating the area enough to see far and wide until a cloud or two passed over the moonlight.

They reached the dock and Itachi stood near the edge, a presence sure to make Sasuke jump a couple stories in the sir right in front of him.

"OK Sasuke, you can open your eyes now."

Low and behold, right before Sasukes wide little five year old eyes, was a man dressed in red with white strips that ran along the fronts buttons, and ran down along the edges of his outfit. He wore thick black boots and a matching cap on his head complete with a small white ball at the end. Rosey red adorned his cheeks and white cradled the frame of his face in beard and as he looked down at the stunned little five year old, avidly opening and closing his mouth in awe.

Sasuke gaped. "You're,.. you're…"

The man gave him a smile and a hardy laugh. "Yes I am. And you must be young Sasuke-kun, right?" He winked. Sasuke could've sworn he saw a sparkle of magic in his eyes. He lost it.

"Santa!" A bundle of soft black hair ran and jumped into Santa in a fierce glomp. The man, anticipating the flying hug, caught the small boy and lifted him up into his arms. "Hohoho! Well isn't this a pleasant surprise! Most little boys and girls training in the art of shinobi don't believe in me anymore!"

Sasuke hugged the overweight man tightly, shaking his head back and forth. "Uh uh! I didn't stop believing! I know some of the other kids doubt you but… "

Sasuke looked down. He had started to doubt Santa just a little, and now was feeling guilty over it.

*poke*

Sasuke looked up to stare. Had Santa just poked his forehead?

"You've been a very good little boy Sasuke, so don't worry about Christmas so soon. You've got all year to prepare."

"Santa that's not why I was preparing, I just did it because I was in the Christmas spirit!"

The obese man blinked at that. "You're not doing it because you were afraid you were on my naughty list?"

"Well after I started to worry about the list but not at first. I dunno why but I just felt like I really loved my family! Also I've got a slight craving for rainbow candy cane."

Sasukes candy cane cravings earned him another hardy laugh. "Well, I just came to visit because I'd gotten a little worried you might have been stressing yourself out over a little list. I know you're in the season but right now you need to focus on your shinobi training. When Christmas comes around it'll come around. Understand Sasuke?"

"Uh huh!" Sasuke gave an emphasizing nod and the heavy man set the boy down.

"Now I've got to go, make preparations for the big day and all! Be good for your family!" Sasuke watched as Itachi turned him around and when Sasuke turned back the man in red was nowhere to be seen.

Sauske gave a stunned 'Wooow' And Itachi walked him back to his room.

Once there Sasuke hid Dino-san under the covers swiftly before climbing in to bed. Itachi gave a little smile. Once in his bed Itachi tucked his brother in and noticed the pout on his otouto's face.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" The boy jumped out of the covers and hugged him. "Thankyou so much for taking me to see Santa aniki!" Sasuke's hug was so tight around his neck. Itachi wrapped his arms around him and returned the hug before re-tucking him in. "It's just, I wanted to ask Santa how he makes his trips around the world, I mean, reindeer can't be that fast! Right?"

Itachi smirked and kissed the small brunettes cheek effectively making him blush.

"That's easy Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes were wide with wonder, asking him the silent question, 'how?'.

"Santa is a ninja." The look that came over Sasukes face was one Itachi was going to remember for the rest of his life. It was a mix of shocked 'No way!' , 'Holy shiznitz!' and 'OMGOMGOMGOMG!'.

"Aniki! Can I help Santa when I'm a ninja too?" Sasuke tried to hush his excitement as much as he could.

"Nope." Itachi almost regretted it the instant it left his mouth. Sasuke's was now sporting a clear as daylight, 'D:' with near glossy eyes.

Another silent 'Why?' left Sasukes open mouth.

"If you were to do that we would be short handed an important family member and a precious ninja as well. Sasuke looked stunned, like he was wondering if he could really be hearing this. Itachi wasn't one to give compliments like hand outs. "And besides," He paused.

"I would miss you too much." Itachi said sincerely as he watched his little brothers eyes gloss over a little more as he tried to be quiet. Itachi leaned down and hugged him one last time.

"Anikiii…" He was fighting down unshed happy tears, the encounter and the hugs and compliments turning the small boy into mush.

"Goodnight Sasuke. Get lots of rest." Itachi was going to be sufficiently tired tomorrow as well. Sasuke didn't have to attend the Academy yet, after all. Itachi was about to shut the door when he heard a small hushed. "Aniki?"

"Yes?"

"I- I, I love you. "

"I love you too Sasuke. Sweet dreams."

The following morning Sasuke seemed to have forgotten all about Christmas and Itachi's bunshin he'd henge'd the previous night. Instead he opted to celebrate his nii-san instead, hugging him profusely every moment he could and constantly trying to wait on him hand and foot until he told Sasuke he really didn't need to.

Sasuke's response?

He just wanted to.

**A/N: So I had a flashback montage with a good friend of mine recently involving our childhoods and I remember when I was a kid I would at random times of day at any time of year, I would get excited about Christmas Easter and Halloween a lot, and I would be dead set on celebrating and decorating the house and picking out costumes way ahead of time when I had these urges. **

**Combine that with a Sasuke obsessed fangirl and a plot bunny or two and you get this.**

**My review jar is empty.**  
***empty's dust out of review jar***  
**;~;**


End file.
